1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates generally to the field of squeegees used to wipe liquid or water from a surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
In certain rooms, particularly those having machines or produce therein, condensation collects on the room ceiling particularly as a result of the cleansing of the machines or produce with water. The condensation eventually drips onto the machines, produce or floor providing a safety hazard and/or food contamination. The practice is therefore to wipe the condensation off the ceiling with a squeegee with the result that the liquid drips down. A technique is used of wrapping a squeegee with a cloth or by attaching sponges to the squeegee by large alligator clips to absorb the removed liquid. The squeegee must then be brought down from the ceiling in order to wring out whatever is being used to absorb the condensation. In the process, the person using the squeegee becomes wet and the liquid still drips down onto the machine, produce or floor. We have therefore designed a squeegee having a drain structure to convey the liquid away from the squeegee to either a container or a separate drain.
The preferred embodiment of the invention is a squeegee to remove liquid from a ceiling and a floor. The squeegee has a main body with a front wall and a back wall extending across the main body and a flexible first strip mounted to the front wall and depending therefrom to scrape liquid off of a ceiling as the main body is pulled thereacross. A flexible second strip is mounted to the back wall and depends therefrom to scrape liquid from a floor as the main body is pushed thereacross. The squeegee further has a handle mounted to the main body to allow the main body to be pulled and pushed across respectively a ceiling and a floor. The handle extends from the main body at an acute angle to position the first strip in contact with the ceiling and the second strip apart therefrom when the handle is positioned at approximately a right angle relative to the ceiling and to position the second strip in contact with the floor and the first strip apart therefrom when the handle is positioned at an acute angle relative to the floor.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved squeegee.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a squeegee with means for draining liquid from the squeegee when the squeegee is used to remove liquid from a ceiling or vertical surface.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a squeegee for wiping liquid from ceilings, vertical surfaces and floors.
Related objects of the present invention will be apparent from the following description.